The Dangers Of being a Runaway
by SassyAngel
Summary: Kasumi is chased by a member of her clan and the person won't stop until she's dead....my first fic! please R&R!!
1. Where do I turn to from here?

The Dangers of being a runaway  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DOA2 or anything heck I bet you I don't even own the alley in this story either!  
  
Chapter 1: where can I turn to?  
  
  I brushed away some of my red hair from my face as I ran faster from the person.  
  
"Please leave me alone!" I screamed, and the person replied with an evil laugh that sent chills down my spine.  
  
"Kasumi, you know what I want…your life." with that said, I began to sprint hoping to lose the person. "You think you can escape me? I think not. I now everything you do, and when I have you dead there'll praise me, you runaway." The person sneered, and I screamed at the statement. "Oh, I see, you're scared, I promise to make it all better you won't feel a thing." The person said in a mocking baby voice. "All I want is you dead then I'll go away."  
  
I cried out again terrified, why is this mad person chasing me? And does the voice sounds so familiar… then I stumbled to the ground shaking, but before the person could reach me I up got running again even faster.  
  
"Please leave me alone!" I screamed, thinking, 'Oh Hayabusa where are you when I need you?' Tears streamed down my face knowing this was my last night I would be living. "Please have mercy!" I pleaded again.  
  
"Please have mercy!" the person mocked, and laughed again, but this time more evilly.  
  
"It looks like you've reached a dead end Kasumi," the person yelled after minutes of running. I leaned against the wall shacking and crying, I reach back for my dagger but to my dismay it wasn't there, it must of fell out I thought disappointedly. "Looking for this?" the person asked and waved the dagger in my face "It wouldn't have helped anyways" the person said and threw it in a nearby trashcan.  
  
  "P-Please leave me alone!" I sobbed, trying hard to remain strong, but finding it hard.  
  
"If I didn't listen to Hayabusa when I killed him, what makes you a difference?" When those words were said, I froze. She killed Hayabusa? 'No!!' I thought and I slid to the ground knowing I wouldn't beat this fight. "Now hold still while I kill you slowly yet painfully." the person said and stepped into the light, and I gasped. There stood Ayane, Ayane own my stepsister trying to kill me!  Her lips curled into an evil smile and she closed her eyes and began chanting, I closed my eyes too good bye Hayate, and everyone from the tournament I'll never forget you, and…Ayane, my sister I will surely miss you too. I thought as I opened my eyes. Ayane's voice began to get louder and louder and she was smiling. In the middle of her hands was a big blue energy ball forming. She opened her eyes and paused smiling as if to say 'there's no where to turned now' and she yelled "Boom!" and released the ball. I opened my mouth and screamed.  
  
An: Cliffhanger! Aren't I evil? Well Chapter two will be up soon! Promise *crosses figures behind back* 


	2. Luck comes to those when you need it

Chapter 2: Luck comes to everyone when you need it.  
  
Kasumi put her hands up in protection, but it would be useless because she knew she wouldn't survive; she trembled slightly waiting to be ripped apart by the energy ball but felt…nothing. She opened her eyes just in time to hear a clash of thunder and see a lighting bolt strike a power line. The line sparked and fell in between the two girls, causing a line of fire between the girls. Ayane backed away and yelled  
  
"I'll get you next time and you won't be so lucky!…That's IF you escape!" and she waved and ran off laughing. Kasumi backed up against the wall trapped she looked around desperate for an escaped. Finally she noticed a fire escaped ladder just right above her, she jumped as high as she could repeatedly until finally reaching the ladder.  
  
She swung her legs up and climbed, she climbed to what seemed like forever, until finally she reached a platform she stood and caught her breathe thankful that she made it alive. She looked around quickly making sure she wasn't been watched still hearing the words Ayane said.  
  
"You think you can escape me? I think not I now everything you do, and when I have you dead there'll praise me you runaway." Kasumi shivered and jumped down to the ground only turning back once to look at the place where she met death in the face and she only hoped that would be the last, but like Ayane said, if she caught her again she might not be so lucky next time...  
  
AN: I know it's short but I'm still working on it and thanks to everyone for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story! And I'll try to make it more interesting promise! 


End file.
